Quizas
by Eli88m
Summary: hola espero que disfruten de esta historia... trata de las vacaciones de nuestro equipo de agentes relatado por Aaron Hotchner... Hablara no solo de sus compañeros y trabajo, si no tambien de un personaje inventado por mi . espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Quizás**

**Capítulo 1****: el equipo **

**Hay un viejo dicho que dice: uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde**

**Bueno, en realidad creo que uno en el fondo si lo sabe pero por temor continua con la misma circunstancia simplemente por comodidad. **

**Eh pasado toda mi vida detrás de un escritorio y de mentes retorcidas que lastiman a gente determinada, guiados por sus instintos, voces internas, hasta pecados ajenos… anule mi propio ser para que este tipo de personas se detuvieran o al menos trate que lo hicieran junto a mi equipo, mis compañeros y amigos que elegí con el tiempo. Cada uno de ellos cumple una función diferente dentro del equipo y de mi vida en sí.**

**El doctor Spencer Reíd, es el pequeño genio del grupo, graduado a corta edad, él es el que me recuerda la ingenuidad del humano, la sociabilidad necesaria para empatizar con el entorno, Derek Morgan es el hombre del grupo, el galán y lo tiene perfectamente claro, su encanto y simpatía hace que cualquiera ría a través de sus típicas bromas y juegos al equipo, JJ es la parte comunicativa, la sociable como le dicen, ella siempre sabe que decir y en qué momento, Emily Prentis es el frente, la que guía a las demás desde su tranquilidad y solidez, nuestra querida Penélope García es en especialidad la mejor analista de sistemas que eh conocido , hace magia con las computadoras y a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta sangre y maldad, siempre logra ver esos lindos cachorritos por internet como ella dice y el no menos importante el agente David Rossi, el hace poco revivió el origen de la unidad de conducta en Quántico, es el principio de nuestro humilde trabajo y de no ser por el no seriamos quienes somos, él siempre sabe sacarme información, típico de nuestro labor, sabe que decir, como actuar, donde operar… sinceramente es un agente admirable del cual aprendí mucho, sobre todo sobrellevar el dolor y vivir la vida lo mejor posible **

**Después del terrible caso en el cual estuvimos una semana trabajando por fin pudimos encerrar al Sudes, se llamaba Henry y se hacía llamar el destripador, era realmente un sádico con sus víctimas, luego de capturarlas y expiarlas de sus pecados las descuartizaba dejando sus cuerpos en forma de ángeles para ser perdonadas por Dios y por nosotros los humanos como él decía, ya que decía también ser hijo de su grandioso Padre que venía a cumplir su misión antes de partir ( básicamente fría de esquizofrenia auditiva y lo que descubrimos fue que tenía un tumor craneal el cual le producía la agresividad, poco a poco fue deteriorándose y al momento de su captura estaba en el lumbral de su vida ) **

**Estaba en mi escritorio terminando de firmar los papeles del Sudes y decidí que ya era tiempo que el equipo tenga merecida unas largas vacaciones, hace varios meses habíamos planeado un viaje en grupo pero siempre había que posponerlo, todos querían ir a destinos diferentes como las vegas, París, Grecia o una cabaña alejada de la civilización y de la tecnología donde García no se veía muy contenta pero después de tanto días de deliberar decidimos alquilar una casa a las afueras de parís. Por lo que averiguamos era un pequeño castillo medieval de mediados del siglo xvII (obviamente nuestro pequeño genio se tomó la molestia de explicarnos los acontecimientos de dicho siglo), con espaciosas e iluminadas habitaciones, un gran comedor, con living con vista a un pequeño parque y un enorme jardín lleno de árboles y una fuente de época, digna de los dioses.**

**Al terminar los reportes mire por la ventana de mi despacho, vi que estaban riendo como nunca, siempre saben buscar la manera de divertirse a pesar de tanta tragedia y por lo tanto decidí unirme a su diversión, por lo que tome mis cosas y salí hacia ellos. Ninguno había notado mi presencia así que tome la oportunidad para admirarlos desde mi lugar. **

**Durante las horas de trabajo saben que soy su superior por no decir jefe, pero a la hora de salir o solo fuera del trabajo, somos un simple grupo de amigos que sale a divertirse o al menos trato de poner lo mejor de mí, ya que a veces no me siento a su altura porque por edad soy el segundo más grande después de Rossi, luego me siguen Emily, Morgan, Penélope, JJ y Reíd. Sé que el ese tema no es de gran importancia ya que nos llevamos muy bien en** **todos los sentidos, pero a veces me llama la atención. Al notar mi presencia me uní a su juego y a sus bromas lo que me hizo reír bastante y más de uno me miraba sorprendido porque no soy de reír mucho en el trabajo porque trato de mantener la compostura aunque es difícil sostenerla ya que ellos son muy creativos, claro está cada uno de nosotros tenemos un apodo distinto: Rossi es el abuelo, por su experiencia, Morgan es el galán, por sus aventuras, Reíd es el niño bonito, García es baby girl por su postura infantil, JJ es mama porque nos sobreprotege, como dice Reíd , Emily es la tía, porque nos consiente mucho y yo… bueno el padre ( es agradable que digan eso)porque siempre estoy pendiente de los demás por sobre todas las cosas. **

**Fuimos a reunirnos en un bar a tomar un café como hacemos después de cada caso para descomprimirnos un poco y surgió la conversación de que haríamos cuando tengamos tiempo libre o las merecidas vacaciones, todos tenían planes diferentes pero lo que no sabían era que eso se les iba a cumplir. Escuchaba con atención sus ansias de dicho tiempo y en el fondo me dieron ternura hasta admiración, siempre dijimos que somos una gran familia la cual ha pasado tragedias, risas, llantos, leves separaciones y siempre a pesar de todo supimos afrontarlas y seguir adelante todos juntos, claro tuvimos variantes en el equipo pero eso nunca fue impedimento para seguir en contacto o juntos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2****: planes**

**Estábamos por irnos del bar, hasta que sonó mi celular quedando todos expectantes por si era un nuevo caso pero en realidad eran de la inmobiliaria para confirmar que la reserva de la casa ya estaba hecha y que nos esperaban cuando quisiéramos, ninguno entendió porque sonreí luego de la llamada ya que una sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro, por lo general al contestar tengo mi rostro serio a menos que sea mi hijo Jack el que llama, pero esta vez era por nuestra próxima aventura. **

**Tenemos un nuevo caso hotch? Pregunto Morgan **

**No, dije, en realidad me llamaban para confirmar una buena noticia que les traigo.**

**Porque tan misterioso señor, cuente, cuente. Dijo emocionada García**

**Bueno queridos colegas, espero que no hayan hecho planes para las próximas semanas ya que no estaremos en la cuidad….**

**Cómo?! Dijeron todos**

**Dijiste que no teníamos un caso Aaron, dijo David**

**No me digas que… dijo sorprendida JJ**

**Así es, este mismo fin de semana si ustedes quieren nos vamos a parís**

**Siiiiiiii nos vamos ¡! Dijeron todos**

**Que emocionnnnnn! Grito García , uh tengo tanto que comprar ¡! Un bolso, unos zapatos, tal vez una chaqueta…. Noooo **

**Jajaja baby girl por favor tranquila…**

**Si García nos vamos a parís no necesitas comprar tantas cosas cuantos zapatos necesitas?**

**Perdón ¿! Gritaron todas las chicas**

**Emmmm…**

**Niño bonito niño bonito, serás un genio pero de mujeres sos un cero a la izquierda, dijo Morgan a lo que todos reímos. **

**Bueno debo retirarme, dije, tengo que ir a buscar a Jack de la tía, así que mientras se organizan, como dijo García, mi hijo va a necesitar un par de cosas supongo. Nos vemos mañana… **

**Nos vemos ¡! Dijeron en unísono. **

**Realmente es agradable verlos así tan animados parece que les agrado mucho la noticia, bueno es parís a quien no le gustaría viajar allí. La cuidad es mágica, llena de encanto, de perfumes por doquier, de gente coqueta, amor.. En el aire y las personas se contagian… **

**Es un lugar muy… como se dice… lindo? Bueno para ser sincero tuve el agrado de conocer parte, era un pequeño viñedo a las afueras de la cuidad, es sumamente maravilloso, una tranquilidad envidiable. Tenía un enorme living con un comedor aparte con grandes ventanales, piso de parquet, claro un gigantesco jardín con árboles frutales y una huerta propia. También mi habitación al igual que el resto de la casa estaba decorada en época victoriana con una cama barroca que era grande pero cómoda, claro la compartía con Jack ya que decía que el cuco estaba en su habitación ( era la sombra de una rama pero no pude negarme a esa cara, él es mi debilidad) **

**Abre estado una semana aproximadamente, lo disfrute como si fuera mi último día de vida. Me costó decidir tomarme esas minis vacaciones pero apenas mi hijo se entero quería ir, ya que ambos deseábamos mucho la compañía que nos esperaba… (Sobre todo yo pero shhh) **

**Hace unos momentos había llegado a la casa de Jesica la tía de Jack para recogerlo, ella es hermana de Halley mi ex esposa la cual me dio el mejor regalo que alguien podría recibir. Después de la gran pérdida que tuve él supo estar conmigo sin darse cuenta, tan pequeño e inocente fue difícil apoyarlo, a veces preguntaba por su mama pero juntaba coraje de donde sea para responder hasta a veces era salvado por así decirlo por Jesica la cual literalmente me ayudo a criarlo. Lo cuida en mi horario laboral, lo alimenta si no puedo hacerlo, lo acompaña hasta la escuela, un poco de todo. Por suerte siempre estuvo pendiente de el hasta de mí, las veces que me enferme, cuando me internaron, cuando sea. **

**Es gracioso pero fui invadido por una ola ( por no decir tsunami) de preguntas, donde vas, cuando, con quien, cuando volves, donde se va a quedar Jack si me voy con ella, etcétera, etcétera. **

**Respondí a cada una de las preguntas excepto a una, la trate de evadirla como pude, hasta que su marido se sumó a la conversación pero solo quería saber con quién me iba pero esta vez quise cambiar la conversación pero no tuve éxito porque fuimos interrumpidos por mi hijo el cual respondió por mi **

**Jack cuantas veces te dije que mientras los adultos hablan los niños no deben involucrarse en la conversación? Dije **

**Bueno es que… no entiendo pa, porque no queres decir que ella nos está esperando? Aparte no te olvides que le tengo que comprar un regalo ¡!**

**Jack insisto…**

**La extrañas no? Le pregunto Jesica con ternura**

**Siiii dijo emocionado, la extrañamos mucho ¡!**

**Ambos¡? Pregunto sorprendida**

**Emmm a ver… mira Jesica….hijo mejor nos vamos dale…**

**Peroooo**

**Vamos dije, saluda a la tía y espérame en la entrada**

**Bueno, dijo en tono triste despidiéndose de ambos **

**Tan difícil es admitirlo? No soy tonta, además está muy bien ya era hora Aaron, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.**

**Si lo sé pero… no quiero que se haga ilusiones, es complicado y lo sabes**

**Hablas de Jack? O de vos?**

**De mi hijo Jesica, bueno la cuestión es que este fin de semana nos vamos y calculo que nos iremos 3 semanas aproximadamente. Tengo que comprarle unas cosas y nos vamos.**

**Como flores, dijo sutilmente su marido**

**Son terribles cuando se juntan eh… **

**Lo que te queremos decir es que mereces ser feliz y sabemos lo que esa mujer representa para vos, dijo el **

**Si pero…**

**Pero nada Aaronn, continuo. No hay excusas, ya es hora de un cambio y digamos que te rejuvenece. Termino a lo que todos reímos**

**En el fondo tienen razón me rejuvenece ( jeje ) pero es difícil recomenzar de nuevo, me costo mucho con Beth tratar de seguir y ahora que hace tiempo que estoy solo es volver a empezar, no digo que no sea posible solo es que, la conozco hace tanto tiempo hay una historia de por medio, que no se que podría a pasar después. **


End file.
